Geri
'Overview' Geri is a well established ARC colony world 145 light years away from Sol System, far past UNC space borders. The colony holds the distinction of hosting the first major battle between UNMC and ARC military forces during the Factions War, and was the start of the UNMC's unrelenting push into ARC territory for the next year. Geri is a bigger planet than Earth, with vast oceans and extreme rainfall, which impacted the effort of both sides during the entire ground battle for the planet. 'History' Geri was an early ARC colony, settled on while the 3 human factions were still warring for control of many core systems close to Earth. It was initially planned to be a support colony to the ARC's efforts but as they were gradually pushed out by the UNMC and their technological advancements Geri became a major military outpost. By the end of the Rebel Insurrection, Geri had become a full colony with thousands of permanent residents. Overtime the colony continued to expand until much of the land was covered in human settlements, some of which were becoming sprawling cities, attracting millions more to the planet. From this point, Geri became an important planet to the ARC, used for massive production of food and other natural resources to the developing ARC worlds. By the time the Factions War started, Geri was a fully independent and functioning colony with over 100 million inhabitants, with a good percentage being Confederation Army and Marine forces as well as a large Confederation Navy fleet, prepared to lead huge incursions into UNC space. Geri effectively was transformed into a military staging ground and ARC forces successfully attacked significant amounts of UNC positions from the planet. Battle of Geri Only a few months into the Factions War, the UNMC was able to learn of the location of Geri from the database of a disabled ARC starship along with several other ARC colony worlds. Wanting to hit the ARC hard in retaliation, the UNMC brought together the UNNF 1st Fleet and the smaller UNAC 1st Fleet to launch a full assault on Geri. On August 2nd ET, the joint UNMC force commanded by Arch Admiral Selfridge and Warrant General Green arrived in the Delvecchi system and immediately attacked the local ARC fleet of 160 ships against 134 UNMC vessels. The battle was long and drawn out, with the UNMC executing hit and run attacks on the ARC fleet until they were eventually torn down, unable to properly defend themselves from the superior UN ships. After 2 1/2 hours of fighting, the ARC fleet was finally destroyed by the UN, who only lost 43 ships during the entire engagement while obliterating all 160 ARC ships. The UNAC fleet then deployed ground forces, who battled against local ARC Armed forces for another 2 months until the resistance broke and the UNMC was able to fully take the planet. In the aftermath the ARC lost a crucial staging point for any attacks into UNC space, also losing Geri's massive food prouction capabilities and starship support complexes. The UNMC remained in control of the planet for the rest of the war, keeping a constant fleet of 20 ships in the system afterwards and removing all ARC military presence from the planet. After the Factions War ended, Geri was returned to the ARC who quickly moved in to rebuild their former powerhouse. Only 2 years after the war, UNMC intelligence surveyal confirmed that Geri was already almost back to its former state, with most production in full swing. 'Human-Exohuman War' Geri came into play 10 years later as the UNC was locked in a war with the Exohumans, and was host to the first diplomatic meeting between the ARC and UNC since the end of the Factions War. There, the UNC High Council and ARC President Daniel Trivan met to discuss the saftey and concerns of both sides. However, the talk ended on a less than optimistic note, with Trivan refusing to send the UNC aid, instead favoring to increase the security of the ARC's own borders and massing as much military power as possible before the Exohumans invaded. Category:ARC Colonies